


Untitled

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, meme reply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2007-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch





	Untitled

"Relax, I'm a doctor," Daniel said.

Sam huffed, a half-laugh, half sigh. "Not that kind of doctor," she said as he rolled up her pant leg. They both grimaced when they saw the thorn sticking out of her calf, blood running down her leg.

"We need to get you back," Daniel said. "Think you can walk?"

"Yeah, I--" Sam tried to stand, and fell heavy into Daniel's arms. "I can't really feel my legs," she said finally.

Daniel pushed aside the panic and started to pick her up.

"My pack," Sam said.

"We can come back for it."

"No. Goa'uld...have been to this planet. Can't let them get it." Sam closed her eyes. "Getting hard to talk."

Daniel swallowed, real terror welling up inside of him as he calculated the time back to the gate. Only fifteen minutes, but Sam could be dead in fifteen minutes. He slung her pack over his shoulders and picked her up in a fireman's carry, radioing ahead to Teal'c to dial the gate and tell the SGC to have a med team ready the second they got back.

He nearly passed out himself after he got back to the gateroom and deposited Sam with the med team, but later Doctor Brightman said Sam was going to be okay, thanks to him getting her back so quickly, and it was worth it.

"My knight in shining armor," Sam whispered before slipping back into sleep.

"My back," Daniel muttered to Jack. Jack nodded in understanding.


End file.
